


La vida en rojo y rosa

by MissDeadOff



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeadOff/pseuds/MissDeadOff
Summary: La vida para el matrimonio de pecadores da un giro inesperado, cuando una pequeña criatura viene a sus vidas, y la tranquilidad construida los últimos treinta años se ve perturbada por su presencia. ¡Conoce el día a día de éstos desastrosos padres primerizos y el de su pequeña abominación!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 8





	1. Treinta años.

Las campanas dieron por finalizada la ceremonia profana. Unidos por la palabra de Lucifer a través de su primogénita, los recién casados se juraron amor por el resto de la eternidad, unidos por un ritual alejado de la mano de Dios. Y con ello, la celebración dio inicio en el hotel Hazbin junto a sus múltiples y distinguidos invitados. El Infierno entero supo del evento tan único como lo es un matrimonio, por ende, algunos _overlords_ y ojos curiosos llegaron a presenciar del espectáculo, y vaya que lo fue.

Ya al anochecer, la pareja de tortolos se despidió de sus amigos, y comenzaron su nueva vida en el hogar del _overlord_ , alejado de cualquier rasgo de civilización, en algún círculo del Infierno. Estuvieron desaparecidos por, al menos, tres meses, ocupados en su luna de miel en distintas partes del mundo humano —según dicen los rumores—. Nadie sabe con exactitud en dónde estuvieron, ni las cosas que hicieron, pues nadie tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntar por su privacidad. Al poco tiempo, el tema se olvidó, aunque para los casados fueron los tres meses más divertidos de su vida después de muertos.

Las cosas entre ambos no sufrieron mayores cambios. Luego de un noviazgo de veinte años, casarse era un simple juego de niños. Y de haber sabido que la vida así sería tan divertida, no habrían dudado en casarse con apenas dos años de amorío. Ahora da igual. El tiempo dejó de ser importante al estar con el otro. No hay horas, ni segundos, ni minutos, solo noches y días juntos bajo un mismo techo.

Los tres meses de luna de miel se fueron en un suspiro, y el matrimonio regresó al hotel Hazbin a causar un poco de caos entre los pacientes a rehabilitar. Sí, la vida solos es divertida, pero siempre sería más divertido molestar al resto como el dúo catastrófico que eran. De no ser por el inmenso cariño que les tiene la princesa del Infierno, ellos ya habrían sido echados a patadas del establecimiento por irrumpir en el proceso de rehabilitación. Pero Charlie era comprensiva, y con un gran corazón, así que les perdonó todas sus jugarretas, incluso si incluían las con posibles traumas a los pecadores. Pequeños detalles insignificantes, nada más.

Durante sus treinta años de casados, la vida para el matrimonio de pecadores estaba lejos de ser aburrida. Y aunque los días estando juntos eran perfectos, y con la mera compañía del otro ya se sentían realizados, faltaba algo en la caótica ecuación. Por largo tiempo no supieron qué era, hasta el momento donde aquella criatura llegó al hogar. Su risa, sus ojitos cuarzo, los chillidos de emoción al verlos regresar. Era el tipo de desastre el cual necesitaban sin saberlo, un desastre agradable que hiciera ruido en aquellos lugares silenciosos. El perfecto apocalipsis moldeado en el recipiente de un infante.

Angel y Alastor no estaban listos, y eso hacía que cada momento fuera lleno de diversión.


	2. La llegada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor regresa a casa con algo extraño y que llora.

Anochecía en el Infierno, y con el transcurso de los segundos, la tormenta eléctrica se tornaba más violenta e impredecible. De ser una simple lluvia de otoño, pasó a ser una tempestad sin comparaciones, al menos en los últimos años. Algo relacionado con el cambio climático que afecta al mundo humano, aunque la mayor parte de los pecadores no entiende ese concepto, ellos solo entienden una cosa: mejor resguardarse, o terminarían siendo parte de los carteles publicitarios muy pronto.

En algún punto dentro de los siete círculos, en una ubicación desconocida, está Angel bajo la seguridad del hogar compartido con su pareja. Su intención era terminar de cocinar la cena, pero su cuerpo y mente giraban en torno al horrendo paisaje allá afuera. Odia las tormentas, y la de hoy le causa enormes escalofríos, así como un malestar general en forma de nervios. Muchos pensamientos llegaron en ráfaga, así como sentimientos en su mayoría negativos. Miedo, angustia, culpa. ¿Por qué tuvo que faltar al trabajo?, así estaría al tanto del bienestar de su pareja, y que no cometiera algún acto estúpido, sobre todo hoy con el Infierno casi destrozándose.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior refrescó su memoria, así como el causar de sus actos. Alastor y él habían discutido como no lo hacían en siglos, y al finalizar, cada uno terminó yéndose en direcciones diferentes. Lo ideal habría sido una disculpa por parte de ambos por su comportamiento irracional, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Por ello, ahora Angel está tan molesto consigo mismo, por el horroroso clima de allá afuera y de no haberse disculpado con su marido. Por como su cuerpo produce centenares de escalofríos, es una advertencia a que algo sucederá, y no sabe identificar que es.

El antiguo reloj de pared marca casi la media noche. El turno de Alastor debió terminar hace dos horas, y sigue sin mostrar señales de vida. ¿No piensa regresar?, es una posibilidad, luego de una discusión así de fuerte, tampoco le habrían dado ganas de presenciar al otro por los pasillos o habitaciones. Pero ahora es distinto, las aguas se calmaron, y hay una maldita tormenta allá afuera con la intención de destrozar medio Infierno.

No para de chocar su pie contra el suelo, en un movimiento frenético y constante, así como no puede detener los escalofríos, o la sensación de mareo. Da un último vistazo por la ventana, solo puede ver lluvia. Con ese paisaje deplorable se le agotó la paciencia, si él no pensaba volver a casa, lo traería él mismo y solucionarían sus problemas como adultos responsables y para nada locos. Está decidido, lo traería de las orejas y pataleando si era necesario. Con eso en la cabeza se dispuso a ponerse su mejor abrigo y emprender su viaje, que no duró demasiado, solo de la cocina a la puerta principal.

Una ráfaga fría de viento azotó una de las ventanas del salón, la cual se cerró al instante, y una sombra se coló desde ella. Angel supo de quién se trataba en apenas segundos de verlo, y no tardó en seguirlo hasta el salón principal, donde pudo divisar su figura en el sofá más grade, cerca de la chimenea. Nada de saludos, nada de disculpas, se quedó ahí estoico y con la cabeza gacha. Entonces la sensación de mareo y los estremecimientos por el cuerpo volvieron a atacar a Angel, ahora con mayor agresividad. Lo que sea que esté pasando, su cabeza está mandando un sinfín de señales de advertencia.

Dudó en acercarse. Al final cedió a lo que dictaba su corazón y no la razón, como de costumbre. Fue prudente en cada momento, observando las reacciones de su pareja con cautela, el mover de sus orejas, así como el de su cuerpo. Nada, está siendo ignorado, la concentración de Alastor está pegada en algo que desconoce, y lo aterra. Predecirlo era una tarea imposible, pues la espontaneidad era su guía, nunca sabrías con exactitud lo que piensa. Y hoy era uno de esos días.

—¿Alastor? —cuando estuvo junto a él casi se le escapa el aire de los pulmones. Iba a dar un grito, pero su pareja lo calló con una se sus manos.

—Te lo explicaré si me prometes quedarte en silencio. —Angel asintió repetidas veces, sin saber si de emoción o terror, tal vez una combinación amorfa de ambas. Alastor cumplió con su palabra. —Por como me mira ya sé que vas a decir.

—¿¡Te robaste un bebé!? —más que un grito, fue un chillido, así como un ratón quejándose al estar atrapado. —¿¡Qué mierda piensas hacer!?, ¿¡alguna clase de ritual!?

—Nada de eso.

—¿¡Comértelo!?

—Al parecer, treinta años conmigo te afectó la cabeza. Me disculpo por tu sanidad mental.

—No es gracioso. —Angel cruzó sus cuatro brazos y puso su mejor cara de molestia—. Dime qué diablos pasa.

—En resumidas cuentas: la _criatura_ estaba abandonada en la calle, y con la tormenta de allá afuera no sobreviviría ni un minuto, así que la traje conmigo. ¿Te convencí?

Angel entrecierra los ojos. Su explicación sonaba sincera, pero sigue sin cuadrarle su actitud empática hacia ese organismo en específico. Por lo general, Alastor solía hacer su buena acción del día con seres desafortunados y sin la capacidad de defenderse por sí mismos, pero, ¿un bebé?, eso es algo nuevo. Su pareja mantenía cierto repelús con el tema de los niños y cosas por ese estilo, entonces, verlo cargar consigo un pequeño bulto entre mantas celestes con un espécimen vivo, es irracional.

Con cada segundo transcurrido, el día parecía ponerse más de cabeza, pero es el Infierno de todos modos, disparates así ocurren a diario.

—¿Esto es algún modo de pedirme disculpas?, porque es retorcido hasta para ti.

—Creí habértelo explicado.

—Todavía no puede procesarlo bien, lo siento. —Angel suspira, posicionándose a un lado de Alastor, y dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro. —No me molesta que lo traigas, el problema es si le pertenece a alguien. Nos van a tachar de pedófilos.

—¡Tan gracioso como siempre _ange_! —seguido de eso, un apretón en la mejilla del arácnido por parte de Alastor. Cual abuela aprieta los pómulos regordetes de sus nietos. —Pero mi respuesta es no. La _criatura_ fue abandonada.

—Entiendo. —la explicación tenía sentido, pues ningún humano en sus cinco sentidos deja solo a un infante en medio de una tormenta, a menos que sea para deshacerse de él. —Carajo, sigo muy confundido.

—Créeme, yo también.

Ambos bajaron la mirada hasta el pequeño organismo viviente, ahora meciendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, como queriendo escapar de la cárcel de mantas que lo mantiene cautivo. A pesar de la cantidad de ropas encima de él, se nota muy pequeño, tan así que puede caber en la palma de una mano humana normal. ¿Sería un recién nacido?, si ese fuera el caso, ningún bebé recién nacido puede ser así de diminuto, ¿verdad?

Algunos quejidos molestos lo sacaron de su burbuja. Provenían del infante. —¡Tal vez se está ahogando!

—Exageras —Alastor comprobó que hubiera suficiente espacio para que el ser pudiera respirar. Movió algunas mantas de posición, hasta poder ver algunas facciones del pequeño—. ¿Lo ves?, está bien.

Angel vio con ojos brillantes y fascinados los movimientos de su pareja—. ¿Por qué es rosado? ¿Es un súcubo?

—Está lejos de ser una de esas horrorosas criaturas. Es algo un poco más complicado.

—¡Deja el suspenso de lado y dime qué es!

—Una creación infernal —Angel parpadeó muchas veces, sin entender del todo en concepto. Sabe la definición de “crear” e “infernal”, pero ambos juntos no está dentro de su limitado diccionario de conceptos. Alastor ríe, le gusta sorprender a su pareja con cosas nuevas—. Es muy sencillo si lo piensas, bastante auto-explicativo. Son bestias creadas en el Infierno, tomando de base un fragmento del alma; de ese modo concibes algo así como un duplicado de ti mismo, lo más cercano a llamar “hijo”. Ver uno de estos con vida es impresionante, la mayoría muere al momento de tocar el suelo.

—Espera, detente justo ahí. ¿Me estás diciendo que esa cosa fue creada por alguien?

—En efecto, estimado marido —Angel le divierte ese apodo. Algunas cosas nunca se olvidan—. En fin, ya habrá tiempo para indagar en su origen. Ahora, veo que tienes ojos brillantes, ¿quieres cargarlo?

No hizo falta asentir o negar algo, el arácnido estaba medio aplastándolo cuando hizo la pregunta. Tuvo que apartarlo, o podría causarle algún daño innecesario a la delicada bestia infernal. Cuando ya Angel estuvo más calmo, procedió a mostrarle la figura —hasta ahora— misteriosa del pequeño. Como había visto antes, su piel era de un suave tono rosa, y eso lo enamoró al instante, cualquier objeto o cosa con ese color ya era digno de su completa atención. No pudo ver sus brazos o sus pies, ya que los mantenía bajo las mantas, pero supuso serían como los humanos. Y cuando llegó a la cabeza con intención de apretarle las mejillas, ocurrió lo inesperado.

Siete ojos, sin boca, ¿esas cosas eran antenas? Tuvo que procesarlo un momento.

—¿Sin palabras? —Alastor alzó una ceja, divertido de la reacción de Angel.

—No sé cómo decirlo.

—¿Único? ¿Aterrador?

—¡Es perfecto! ¡Es mío! —y se lo arrebató de las manos, en un movimiento tan rápido que es inhumano. —¡Es la cosa más adorable después de ti! ¡Y es rosa! ¿Lo podemos adoptar?

—¿Qué?, Angel, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—Lo sé, pero está solo, tú mismo lo dijiste —Alastor frunció el ceño, y su sonrisa se volvió forzada e incómoda—. Por favor, ¡una semana!, solo eso y luego veremos qué hacer con él. Por favor. —y usó su táctica infalible de extorsión, su puchero con ojos grandes y rostro triste. Como de costumbre, fue efectivo.

—Bien, una semana.

—¡Te amo tanto! —le lanzó a su lado para darle un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, donde dejó su labial grabado. Alastor pudo aliviar su expresión, pero sus ojos seguían mostrando incomodidad ante la idea—. Bien, necesitamos tantas cosas. Una cama, o juguetes, ¡ropa de bebé!, aunque es muy pequeño, ¿Rosie nos haría ese favor?, ¡oh!, también falta…

Siguió parloteando por un buen rato, hasta que el llanto fuerte del bebé lo regresó a la tierra. Al mismo tiempo, el olor a comida quemada proveniente de la cocina lo alarmó, y corrió para no provocar un incendio. Alastor ya empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho mi desaparición, estuve demasiado ocupada con mi vida personal. Tuve trabajos, enfermedades, y un perro con convulsiones. Pero ya estoy de regreso uwu. Perder muy pronto tendrá actualizaciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aquí vamos con un nuevo proyecto para el fandom latino de AO3, ¡disfruten de este pequeño proyecto!, será muy divertido, lo juro. Y para aquellos que esperan mi otro proyecto, Perder, pido paciencia. Es más fácil escribir este, porque en Perder tengo muchos hilos que unir. En fin, agradecería mucho su apoyo uwu.


End file.
